Just A Drop Of Blood
by 221bWizardStreet
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. All I'm saying is Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. This should get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter meets Vampire Diaries**_

 _ **Main characters: Hermione, Damon, Bonnie, Enzo, Caroline and Stefan**_

 _ **Less important characters: Harry, Alaric, Ron, Ginny, George, Luna and Neville**_

 _ **Parings: Bonnie and Enzo, Hermione and Damon, Stefan and Caroline**_

 _ **Plot: A few years after the war ( the second Wizarding War has been set back later so it happened in 2012, the characters ages will be pushed forward a few years so they will have been born in 1995-1996 so in 2016 they will be 20-21 years of age.) Hermione needs a new change of scenery, her and Ron have a messy break up so she goes off the grid and lives in the U.S. She moves into Mystic Falls and opens a herb and spell book shop as she knows of the supernatural beings that live there. Damon Bonnie Stefan and Enzo are in trouble and they need help. Will Hermione be able to deliver?**_

 _ **Hey, this is my first actual fanfiction. This is the first chapter so I'm sorry if it is very short. Anyways I really hope you guy like it. Any comments or improvements will be greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter**_

 ** _~Ruby :)_**

 _ **1st chapter.**_

" Oh my god Ron I can't keep having this fight with you!" A red-faced Hermione screamed at an equally red-faced Ron. Tears spilling out of her eyes. " I've been faithful to you and you still don't trust me. After everything we have been through you still can't trust me when I need you to!"

" It's kind of hard to trust the woman you're in love with when she's out messing around with other blokes behind my back!" Ron yelled back betrayal and hurt clear in his voice.

" For the last time, I haven't cheated on you! Why would I cheat on you?!" She asked rhetorically.

" Hermione I can't keep doing this." He said his voice going almost silent.

" Doing what?" She asked confused.

"I can't keep up with pretending that everything is peachy when it is clear that we are falling apart." He said his voice beginning to waver.

" Ron, what are you saying?" She said staring at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Hermione, we're done. I can't continue to be in this one-sided relationship anymore." He said his voice breaking. The tears that threatened to spill succeed and roll down.

" Ron no. We can make it work. I know we can please. Give me a chance." Hermione begged then began to sob.

Ron walked up to the door and opened it. He only barely looked over his shoulder to look at the heartbroken woman staring behind him.

" Goodbye, Hermione." With that, he went through the door and left closing it behind him.

Hermione stood stunned her knees buckling, her legs giving way. She crumpled to the floor and sobbed. She stayed like that on the floor for at least 2 hours except she was no longer crying, she was just sitting.

" Okay, Hermione that is enough feeling sorry for yourself. You can't stay here anymore it's just become far too depressing. You need a change of scenery. You need a fresh start." And with that she got up wiped her eyes, dusted herself off and walked over to her computer.

She began to furiously type at the keyboard. Listings for apartments and houses popped up.

Nope far too dull.

Nope too small.

Nope too spacey.

Nope too quiet.

Ahhh perfect.

" Ooh, this one's perfect, the owners have been dead for years, it's practically abandoned, by the looks of it, it seems like an old boarding school, lots of space for all of my books, potions herbs and has a few guest bedrooms so I could invite Ginny and Others over. Oh, and it has a huge fireplace I can easily connect to the Floo network. " She muttered feeling really impressed with the building. Now she had to look at the actual town.

" Ooh, it's inhabited other magical and supernatural beings so I can easily set up a little shop full of herbs and what not this seems almost too perfect." She said still in disbelief at how amazing this place was. After a few more moments of gawking at the building, she stood up.

"Right then time to start packing. Mystic Falls here I come." She said marching into her room and conjuring up moving boxes.

This was going to be just the change she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, guys thank you for taking the time to read this.**_

 _ **If things don't make too much sense, all will be explained soon.**_

 ** _If you have any comments or questions or even improvements please review._**

 _ **Please go and follow this story for updates and please favourite too**_

 ** _Thank you again, guys_**

 _ **~Ruby :)**_

 ** _Quick Disclaimer- I do not own or claim to own either Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries franchises._**

2nd Chapter

5 weeks later Hermione had successfully arranged everything and moved into the old Boarding School building. She had written to everyone ( except Ron of course ).

She had found a building for her shop, she had sorted a license,money, visas and everything else so she was all set up to live there for goodness knows how long.

" Right then the first day of work I have to look presentable." She muttered clutching her towel after she got out of the shower. She was browsing at the mountain of clothes on her bed none seeing to catch her fancy. She knew there was only one thing to do.

Call upon Ginny for help.

She put a dressing gown on and walked to the fireplace, she grabbed a handful of powder and yelled "Grimmauld Place". Harry and Ginny had moved into Grimmauld Place together after the war, they felt like they wanted a place to themselves as The Burrow was getting too crowded as everyone started to spit out babies left right and centre.

She stepped into the building only to be wolf whistled by the portrait of Sirius. Even for his age, Hermione had to admit he didn't look half bad. He had aged well.

"Looking good Hermione." He said winking at her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. Remus thought it was a nice idea to have a portrait of Sirius for his birthday, and it was in a way because Harry was still able to see his godfather. But every time she walked past him she would always get wolf whistled.

" Oh be quiet Sirius" Hermione joked causing the portrait to laugh.

" Always the modest one aren't you." He smiled.

" Of course," She gave a small smile. "anyways, on another note have you seen Ginny anywhere?" She asked the portrait, subconsciously pulling her robe tighter around her body.

" I believe she is in the kitchen with someone. Need some clothing tips do you? Because whatever it is I think you look pretty good like that." He smirked, winking again.

" A little old for me aren't you Sirius?" She joked smirking back a little bit. The older man barked out a laugh.

" Well played Granger. " He responded smiling still.

" Anyways I should find Ginny thank you for the help Sirius." She smiled gratefully before walking away.

She reached the kitchen to see Ginny sat in the kitchen with Fleur drinking coffee.

" Hello Ginny, Fleur." She said politely from the doorway. Ginny's face lit up and ran to hug Hermione. Fleur went to hug her too but it wasn't as intense as Ginny's hug.

" Hermione we haven't seen you in ages. How's America?" Ginny asked going off to fix Hermione some coffee and handing it to her.

" Oh it's really lovely Ginny, I'm all moved in but now I'm just about to open my shop but I haven't got a thing to wear. " Hermione said wrapping her fingers around the warm mug and took a sip of the bitter yet sweet drink.

" Then you have come to the right place, come upstairs and we'll sort you out. " She said ushering Hermione and Fleur to come along.

" Actually, I can't stay for long, Beel is returning 'ome after heez work treep so I 'ave been planning a little surprise for eem along with Victoire and Dominique. Zo I shall see you later. " Fleur said before hugging Ginny and Hermione goodbye. She apparated with a loud crack.

" Come on then it's your first day so you need to look hot," Ginny said pulling Hermione upstairs.

She pushed Hermione into her room and started throwing clothes at her. Some rather short clothes.

" No Ginny. No short skirts or mini dresses. I'm working at a shop not dancing at a club." Hermione said sternly.

" Ugh fine, you're no fun. Okay, then how about this?" Ginny sighed before handing Hermione a pair of floral tapered trousers and a long sleeved maroon blouse. She paired the outfit with a pair of strappy brown sandals.

" You don't think I will look too hippieish do you?" Hermione said feeling uneasy.

" No you look perfect, I've checked the weather for today and it's meant to be boiling hot," Ginny said forcing the clothes into Hermione's hands.

" Wait why were you looking at the weather?" Hermione asked genuinely confused.

" Because I like to know that you're looking after yourself in different climates. That and it's freezing here so I am living vicariously through you." Ginny said bluntly.

" Okay then" Hermione laughed.

Ginny left the room and Hermione got changed. Now all she needed to sort out was her hair and face.

" Now here's where I come in," Ginny said smiling evilly. She grabbed the nearest hair and face utensils and Hermione almost instantly regretted coming over.

After what felt like the longest forty-five minutes of her life, Ginny was done.

She had only applied light make up to Hermione's face, she had spent the remaining time trying to tame her hair. She had managed to put Hermione's hair into a high ponytail, using the front of Hermione's hair as a plaited headband.

" There you go, you're all done. " She made small adjustments to the braids before taking a step back, admiring her handy work.

Hermione had to take a double-take in the mirror. What she thought she would look like, it wasn't that. Her hair made her look older, whereas her makeup made her look youthful. There was something to her makeup that she couldn't exactly explain why it made her feel refreshed, but she absolutely loved it. She felt like she finally looked like the young and beautiful woman she was supposed to be without the war. She no longer looked like a child of the War.

She then started to wonder what Fred would've thought of how she looked now. Tears started to prick her eyes. Ginny noticed this then placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders, showing her support.

" I know you miss him, Hermione. We all do. But you've got the chance to start over and move on and to live your life. He would've wanted you to move on. " She gently spun Hermione around to face her, her hands still on her shoulders. She knelt down to face her. " He would've wanted you to be happy. " She said wiping away Hermione's tears.

" Yeah I know. " Hermione murmured sniffing.

Ginny pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they both broke apart.

" Okay, now you have a shop to open young lady. " Ginny said pulling Hermione up from the stool. Both of them now in a much happier mood.

They went downstairs to the fireplace.

They hugged goodbye then off Hermione flooed, back to her home in Mystic Falls.

She ate some breakfast before walking to her shop in the town center.

She got out her keys unlocked the door and stepped inside. She looked around admiring her new store. A Feeling of pride surged through her. She smiled before setting up.

She was all stocked up with books herbs and potions and now she was waiting for some customers.

Her first customer was a girl looking for a Dreamless Sleep Draught. Hermione sorted her out in less than 5 minutes.

A few more customers came in to buy a book on warding off buildings, Hermione dreaded to think of why they would need warding. She suppressed the uneasy feeling, smiled at the customers and continued to help them.

After about 4 hours she was just about to close up for lunch when 4 people marched into the shop. One was an average height woman with dark skin and short black hair, the other three were male. One was standing right behind the woman holding her hand, his hair was black and in a quiff his skin was very pale. There were two others with dark hair, the one behind the guy with coiffed hair had black hair but his was slightly longer his skin was also very pale. Hermione had to admit that he was very attractive. She mentally scolded herself for the thought as she just went through a very messy breakup. She realised that she had been staring slightly flushed a little then moved her gaze to the guy at the end with lighter hair than the others, his was more of a dark brown also coiffed. He too was very pale. However, none of them had a friendly demeanor. They were all dressed head to toe in black clothing. Even in the sweltering heat, they continued to wear their leather jackets.

Hermione assumed they were part of some chain gang. She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was off about them.

She regained some composure and acted professionally.

" Hello welcome to my shop. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked smiling. Her strong North London accent shocking them all slightly.

" Uh yes. Are you able to help up with some dark magic problems?" The other women asked.

Hermione's happy demeanour faltering and being replaced slightly with a dark feel.

" No sorry I do not meddle with the dark arts. Is there anything else I can be of service?" She asked hoping to steer the conversation from dark magic.

" But you do all other areas of magic. You mean to tell me that you don't dabble in dark arts?" The man holding the other woman's hand asked slightly accusing. Hermione was surprised to hear another English accent.

" No, I certainly do not. Now if there is nothing else you need the door is right there." She snapped pointing to the door.

The other black haired man walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. She inhaled a sharp breath. He stared into her eyes, blue eyes meeting brown. His pupils began to change, she could feel hers change slightly.

" You're going to tell us where you keep your stuff on dark magic." He said softly.

She had fought off the imperious curse so many times that she thought she could ease her way out of any mind manipulation. But this was different. Instead of feeling like she was being forced to do something, she felt like she almost wanted to do this.

" The dark arts books are in the back storage cupboard behind the small chest of drawers." She said without any hesitation.

" Good witch." He smiled and winked at her. As soon as he stepped back from her she snapped out her trance. She was confused but then fury took over. She took one step towards the gloating male smiling cockily at her and slapped him across the face. Hard.

" How dare you manipulate my mind like that. You psychopath!" She yelled. She turned to see where his friends had gone but they had already gone to the back room. She went to move to the back of the shop but the man's hand grabbed her shoulder.

" I'm sorry but I can't let you go back the-" He was cut off by a flash of a red light hitting him in the chest and sending him backwards and crashing into the herb display.

His two male friends rushed towards her far too quickly for any regular muggle. They tried to grab her but she was too quick.

" Petrificus Totalus!" She yelled paralysing the two gentlemen.

"Oh for crying out loud I always have to repair things." She muttered before using a quick repairo charm on her display. She smiled happily at her handiwork then look at the three men lying on her floor.

Then she remembered the woman.

She turned her head to see the woman looking at her in pure anger.

" What the hell did you do?!" She screamed charging towards her. She began muttering an incantation. Hermione felt a pain in her head she had never felt since the cruiciatus curse. She began to panic clutching her head then arm.

" I'm sorry Bellatrix I don't know anything! Stop! I don't know where the sword is!" She cried out bawling her eyes out. Flashbacks from the Malfoy Manor haunting her once again. " Please make it stop. Please, I can't take it. Please don't hurt them." She sobbed.

" Oh my god I am so sorry. Are you okay?" The woman stopped suddenly after seeing Hermione completely melt down. She walked over to Hermione and knelt next to her. " Hey shhh please you need to calm down and breathe." She said urgently, trying to get Hermione to look at her.

Hermione looked back at her and immediately stopped crying. She just looked at her with expressionless eyes. Tears still falling.

The woman helped Hermione up and sat her down on a seat.

" I need you to reverse your magic on my friends okay? It's really important. Please." She asked softly at Hermione who was still expressionless.

Hermione raised her wand and whispered "reverso".

The two males who had been paralysed quickly jumped to their feet. They both walked over to the man she stupefied and helped him up.

" That was a dick move." He muttered rubbing his head.

" I'm sorry I'm still on edge from previous events," Hermione said looking at the floor then at him.

No one pressed any questions. Well except him of course.

" What events could cause you to attack 3 people in less than 2 minutes?" He snapped.

" A war." Was all she said before walking to the back room.

They all started after her.

" Are you coming or what?" She turned around and asked before continuing to walk forward.

Hesitating they all walked towards the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**In reply to Suzululu4moe-**_

 _ **Chapter 1- I was writing the first chapter late at night, so I did miss out on a few possibilities to make this chapter more understandable. I also wanted to make it as dramatic as I could, so I made Ron come up with any excuse to leave Hermione. I have plans for a more dramatic meeting between him and Hermione inlater chapters. Also for Hermione, her reasons for not wanting to leave Ron will be explained in the next couple of chapters.**_

 _ **Chapter 2- I wanted to make it seem like Hermione wasn't as kept together after the war as she seemed to be. In the starting chapters I wanted her to feel slightly more dependent on others, before making her character seem a lot stronger and bolder in later chapters. Again this will also help to explain her's and Ron's relationship in later chapters.**_

 _ **Also thank you guys so much for reading this, I'm having so much fun writing this fanfiction.**_

 _ **If you want to keep updated with this story then please continue to follow it. You can also favourite it if you want to.**_

 _ **Any improvements, questions etc. you can leave a review and I will be sure to answer and respond in later chapters.**_

 _ **Thank you guys again for reading this, it really means a lot.**_

 _ **Ruby :)**_

 _ **Quick disclaimer~ I do not own or claim to own either of the Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries franchises.**_

3rd Chapter

She extended the room slightly so they could all fit inside. Knowing that all 4 eyes were on her she nervously walked to the chest of drawers. She pushed it to the side and behind was a little door. She pointed her wand at the door.

" Alohamora." The door then unlocked.

Opening the door she found her dark magic books all stacked up and some potions too.

She turned around awkwardly crossing her arms.

" Before we discuss any further I need someone to lock the door and put the closed sign-up. I don't want any muggles or other beings finding out about this." She said sternly.

And in the blink of an eye, one of the men locked the door and flipped the sign.

" H-How did you do that?" Hermione said stammering.

" I'm going to break this down quickly because we haven't got much time. " The man with the longer black hair said. " Vampire, vampire, vampire and witch." He said pointing to the other males than to the woman.

" You're not going to hurt me are you?" She asked unsurely.

" A woman as pretty as you? Nah that would be a crime in itself." He smirked winking at her.

Hermione felt herself start to blush so she looked down pretending to be in thought. She looked back up to see him still smirking at her. She shook her head slightly trying to focus on the event at hand.

" Anyways before I can dive into the dreaded dark magic, I think some introductions should be in order." She said her voice firm.

" Right okay, well I'm Bonnie, this is Enzo, the guy who was trying to flirt and failed horribly was Damon and that's his brother Stefan." The other woman called Bonnie said pointing to the male holding her hand called Enzo, the other dark haired man called Damon and the brown haired man called Stefan.

" Well then, it's nice to meet you my name is Hermione Granger. " She said. She debated whether to shake hands with them but they didn't seem that formal.

" Okay now let's get down to business, what dark magic book do you need and why?" She asked standing firmly in front of the hidden cabinet.

" My brother here has hit a little bit of a snag and now he needs our help to save him or he will be toast," Damon explained briefly. " We need any books you have on Ancient Roman curses."

" I'm afraid not many maybe 25 at the least." She said sadly.

" At the least? You realize that's still a lot of books?" Enzo asked slightly disbelieving.

" Well to me that's not a lot. Anyways they are all the way at the back, I'll have to go in and find them stay out here. " She instructed.

" No can do crumpet. We can't trust you when we know you'll try to run off." Damon said inspecting his nails.

" Damon you do realize that it's a tiny cabinet right?" Bonnie asked with slight sarcasm. When he didn't say anything back right away all eyes went to Hermione. " It's not that small is it?" She asked, a small snort coming from Enzo which earned him a slap upside the head by Stefan. He frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

Hermione said nothing but shook her head. She moved to the cabinet and up from a small hook on the inside. The insides of the small cabinet staying perfectly still. With the shelves moved out of the way the inside was hollow. She reached her hand to her wand.

" Lumos." She whispered, then the entire hole lit up to reveal shelves and shelves and shelves of books.

The other four leaned in, all completely speechless.

" And that isn't even all of the books I own. The rest are in my new house." She said feeling slightly embarrassed.

" How did you even get hold of all of these books?" Bonnie asked turning to her.

" Well, when your two best friends constantly get in trouble every school year and go on the run on the last year you pick up a few thousand books." She explained flushing pink.

" What do you mean on the run?" Stefan spoke up.

" It's a really long story. I'll explain some other time." She said dismissively.

"Now feel free to look around while I find your books." She said walking down the tall ladder to the floor. She walked into the darkness of the library the noise of her footsteps fading into the distance.

The others followed suit. They all started going down other rows of shelves in pairs.

" You don't think that she's a witch in training do you?" Bonnie asked her eyes gazing over the line of books.

" No, I think she's been in the game for a long time. " Enzo replied also gazing over books.

" I mean look at this 'Advanced Potions', 'Rare Potion Ingredients', 'A Guide to Simple Potions", she's just got books and books here all on potions. Each of these rows is in alphabetical order. How can she know all of this?" She asked in disbelief picking up a few books.

" Like I said I don't think she's new to this at all. In fact, I think she's just the person we need to help us out." Enzo said putting the book down.

" Oh no, what are you thinking?" Bonnie asked warningly.

" We have to find out everything about her. And this library is just the thing we need." He said looking through books.

" Or we could respect her privacy, that's a good idea. " Bonnie suggested only to be ignored. She sighed in defeat and started reading through books too.

They went through the rows of bookshelves from A-B-C-D-E-F-G nearly giving up on row H. Well that was until they stumbled on a particular book.

" Enzo looks at this, 'Hogwarts: A History'," Bonnie said skipping through the book. Enzo looking over her shoulder. She nearly dropped the book when she saw the pictures moving.

" What the hell?" Enzo muttered. Bonnie continued to flick through until the found a chapter called 'The Golden Trio.' The first face to appear was, in fact, Hermione Jean Granger. "So she was part of a group called the 'Golden Trio' then?" He asked looking at Bonnie who looked back at him.

" Yes, I was. Now if you don't need anything else I have your dark magic books. So now you can stop snooping through my life." Hermione snapped strutting up to the duo and snatching the book back from Bonnie and shoving it back into its rightful place on the bookshelf. She ushered them away from and out of the library. She collected Damon and Stefan on the way too. After she placed the shelf back into the cabinet and locked the door, Enzo and Stefan helped her push the drawers back. She turned around and pointed her wand at them.

" Not so fast crumpet put the stick down," Damon said with his hands up.

" And why on earth would I do that?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows slightly then pursing her lips.

" Because I could easily rip out your throat in a matter of seconds." He said putting his hands down again.

She nodded then did as instructed.

" Now you're going to tell us everything starting from the beginning." He said crossing his arms.

" I can't tell you everything, I vowed to my government not to tell muggles-I mean humans anything," Hermione said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

" Well we aren't exactly humans are we? " Enzo remarked dryly.

" You know what I mean." She hissed.

" No, we don't, which is why we need you to get off your high horse and to help us out. We just need you to tell us anything you know then we will be off on our way, and never shall our two paths cross again. " Damon begged. Hermione could tell that this was a rare occasion for him, he seemed too stubborn to ever beg for help.

Eventually, she gave in.

" Fine, fine, fine. But we can't talk here, I'll take you back to my place. Now let's just go to the front so you can pay for your books. " They all nodded in agreement and walked up.

They all left the room and went up to the counter.

The group of vampires and Bonnie were surprised to see the large pile of books already there.

" How on earth did you get them here, we never saw you leave the book room?" Bonnie asked still in shock.

" You didn't actually expect me to carry that huge pile of books, did you?" Hermione replied smirking. She walked behind the counter and pulled out a huge tome and flicked a few pages. She opened a little pouch and pulled out an envelope.

" That seems a little excessive, doesn't it?" Damon remarked raising an eyebrow.

Hermione just pulled a face at him. She turned to Bonnie.

" Now, I don't sell these types of books so here's a ticket you must return after borrowing them." She said handing Bonnie the books and a small piece of parchment. She got her log book out and wrote down the books borrowed. Bonnie got out her purse and was getting ready to pay.

" Nope, you pay after you have returned it," Hermione instructed.

"What if someone doesn't return it and tries to steal it?" She asked putting her purse away.

" Well, with those types of books I have set a limit on a number of days they can borrow them for. If they try to exceed the limit then the hex I have set on those books will activate and they'll be left with some harsh blisters and boils on their hands. The blisters and boils will not disappear with any ointments or other magic, they have to be returned. Then once the books are firmly inside of the shop the hex will disappear." Hermione explained putting the log book and tome away.

" Well then, let's try and give this back to you in time. " Bonnie muttered.

Hermione smiled at Bonnie's remark. She then grabbed her bag and coat then ushered everyone outside. She placed wards upon the shop and locked it.

" Okay then let's go." She smiled before steering them towards her new home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, guys thank you so much for reading this.**_

 _ **I'm having so much fun writing it, hopefully, I will update soon.**_

 ** _Any reviews and comments of improvements will be greatly appreciated._**

 ** _Feel free to leave any questions you want to be answered down in the reviews and I'll get back to you soon._**

 ** _You can follow and fave this is you want to._**

 ** _Thank you again_**

 ** _~Ruby :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer~ I do not own or claim to own either of the Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries franchises._**

4th Chapter

The 5 of them walked up the driveway. Damon and Stefan abruptly halted.

" Oh, you're kidding me. This is your new home?" Damon raised his voice clearly annoyed.

" Yes. Is that a problem?" Hermione asked sternly.

" Kind of yes," Stefan said staring at the building of his old home.

" And how exactly is it a problem?" She asked tapping her foot impatiently.

" Because you see crumpet, this is our home," Damon said walking up and pointing to the house.

" Yeah nice try, I've signed my name to this building making me its owner. The original owners died years ago. " She explained with a smile.

" Yeah we are its original owners, we're vampires, remember?" Stefan asked gesturing to him and Damon.

" Oh right." She said now beginning to understand. " But then how come it was on the listing for houses for sale?"

" Well as all of the owners are dead they immediately thought that they could resell the house. Now that we are back and living- well sort of- we would like our house back." Damon said smiling cockily again.

" Well, I'm afraid that can't be done. I've signed the papers now it's my home." She said defiantly, her chin up.

" I'm not opposed to leaving you dead on the doorstep." He threatened.

" Well then if you do that then you'll have to find another witch who's memorized all of the books. And trust me, there isn't many. I was called the brightest witch of my age for a reason." She challenged.

" Try me. " He walked up to her till they were toe to toe.

She was not as intimidated as he had hoped. In fact, she wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

" You think walking up to me and threatening to kill me is meant to scare me? I've seen things that no teenager should see, I've done things that I could've gone to Azkaban for life for. So back off." She said her voice hard and steady. After a 2 minute-long stare down he nodded a little and stepped back. Her eyes never moving from his.

She waited a few moments temper to go down.

" Ok now that that was been cleared up, I think a drink is in order. " She said clapping her hands together once awkwardly. The others nodded in agreement.

She and Bonnie had walked swiftly into the house. The others, on the other hand, didn't.

Bonnie leaned in to whisper something into Hermione's ear. Hermione looked at her and smiled an evil smile. Bonnie returned the smile leaving the three males to look confused.

"Enzo and Stefan would you two like to come into my home?" She asked giving a brief glance at Damon who looked annoyed. The two men looked at each other shared an amused expression and stepped inside the house. Damon was now the only one stuck outside.

" Okay, hilarious you got your revenge. Will you let me inside now?" Damon asked sarcastically.

" Only if you promise not to be an ass to me or anyone else whilst you are here. Oh, and you have to say pretty please." She said crossing her arms and smirking. The other three looked amused whereas Damon looked like he had smoke coming out of his ears.

"Can't promise that I'm afraid. I'm a package deal, I'm rude, the obviously better-looking brother and an ass." He gestured to himself whilst Stefan rolled his eyes.

" Well then looks like you'll be standing outside while we enjoy some bourbon and lounge." She taunted whilst moving to shut the door.

"Wait! I'll say it just don't shut the door." He begged in defeat.

With a triumphant grin, Hermione opened the door again.

" Okay, now I have to get this on film," Bonnie said pulling out her phone and aiming the camera at Damon. " Okay go."

" I promise I will behave myself and not act like an ass. So please can I come in?" He asked annoyed.

" Nope, that's not all you have to say it." Hermione pointed out.

" Ugh fine can I come in? Pretty pretty please?" He scowled.

With a satisfied smile, Hermione obliged.

" Yes, you certainly can. " She said stepping aside for him.

Bonnie stopped recording and out her phone away.

" Now that will be great blackmail material." She said smirking.

Once they were all inside they all either sat or stood in the living room. Everyone had a glass of bourbon well except Hermione who had a glass of fire whiskey instead.

" What's the difference between this and that?" Stefan asked pointing at the two drinks.

" Well, fire whiskey is probably 5 times stronger than bourbon. And I'm going to need a strong drink if I'm going to dive into this. " She explained before taking a sip and wincing as it burned her throat.

" Stronger you say? Can I try a little?" Damon asked taking the bottle.

" Sure, I don't know if you can handle it, though," She said taking another sip. This time, it went smoother down.

He put the bottle to his lips and took a sip. He looked at the bottle of alcohol in awe.

" Where has this been all of my life?" He asked infatuated.

" You can't get it in any regular muggle shops only in special shops." She said taking the bottle back and putting it in the drinks cabinet.

He sipped his regular bourbon in disgust.

" You know I'd never thought I would see the day that Damon Salvatore found bourbon disgusting. " Bonnie said taking a sip from her own drink.

" Well, Bon Bon that was until I tasted the magic that was fire whiskey. " He joked before taking another sip at his drink.

The four of them stared back at Hermione expectantly.

" Okay everyone get comfortable, this story is going to take a while."


End file.
